Making Destiny
by willma
Summary: Kay,a former foot ninja thought he knew everything there was to know about the Shredder's most hated enemy. But once he was saved by the turtles, he soon enters a world full of stinky sewer tunnels, bone breaking trainings, dorky movie nights and pizza!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I still have two stories to finish but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it! And yes I know there have been a lot of fics about this topic but I'll try to be as original as I can. This is only an introduction, the next chapters will be longer. **

**tell me what you think and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles! *cries* but my OC is mine ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Introduction<strong>

"You insolent fool!"

_To whom it may concern, my name is Kay Austen . I led a normal, teenage life just like any other guy till the age of sixteen. I played my guitar, laughed with my friends, checked out hot chicks and got really drunk on party nights. But on one faithful night, everything changed._

A man in a heavy metal armor approached as two other guys had their hands firmly on my shoulders so I wouldn't try anything stupid.

_That night, it rained. The heavy rain drops hit the surface of our car as we, my parents and I, drove in the dark streets of New York. My dad had a little too much to drink that and as I insisted on driving myself, he kept refusing and calling me a worrywart. His teasing words were the last thing I heard from him as we were hit by a speeding truck._

"A dirty minion like you who can't tell the difference between his master and his enemies must die miserably" The Shredder, the most feared man of all spat those words as he stared down at his one out of a million Foot soldier with disgust.

_I lost both of my parents who were my only relatives that night in a car accident but got away with nothing but a mere scar myself. I could not bear to face the consequences of their death any longer. Escaping from the hospital, I wandered around a dark, wet ally and my eyes gave away to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, my life took a huge turn._

"Finish this useless trash and come back right away." The Shredder ordered the two men holding me down, he then turned around and vanished into the darkness along with his companions.

_Yes, from the moment I awoke in that ally last year, my life changed completely. I was found by a fellow Foot soldier called Malcolm. I know, it's a Shabby name for a guy who had sworn his life to the Shredder. Anyways, he brought me to the foot headquarter and handed me to Karai, the Shredder's daughter. She accepted me since they were looking for new recruitments for their army. I started training under Karai and eventually became an official foot soldier. Heh, I guess it was a huge deal for me to have had accomplished something back then._

The two foot ninjas reluctantly tied my hands behind me with a rope and dragged me to the edge of the roof. Oh so they're going to throw me down is that it? I thought to myself. So I can die "miserably" just like the Shredder wanted.

_Throughout the year I served the foot, Malcolm and I became best friends as we fought with the our most hated enemy alongside each other. Yes, I was one of the many foot ninjas who attacked the ninja turtles almost on daily basis and got away battered and bruised with a gash on our body each and every time._

The two guys looked at each other silently. One of them gave the other an affirmative look and led me off the edge.

_I liked my job as a foot ninja a lot. What else did an emotion-driven, hot-blooded teenage male like me need? I got to chill with my friends, I got to fight, kick butt and feel the adrenaline pump through my body as I induced pain to my enemies. yet, it was not meant to last. One night, during one of our fights with the turtles, things somehow turned in our favor as one of the turtles became seriously injured. The Shredder of course, saw his chance to step in and finish those monsters once and for all. He managed to corner the injured turtle and fought with him in a bloody duel. Everything was going perfectly until the green creature took out a shuriken and attacked the Shredder with it. That was the moment were I, being the complete idiot I am, decided to interfere and save my master's life by taking out my pocket knife and charging towards the turtle. What I didn't expect was for the Shredder to have already anticipated the turtle's attack and made a sudden move to the right, causing me to end up stabbing him, my own master in the back!_

I was pushed back to the ground down my knees. As one of the guys took out a dark sac and approached me with it.

_So yeah, I could pretty much guess what was waiting for me next. After that incident, the Shredder, missing his golden opportunity to get rid of the turtles had to stay in bed and have his wound treated for a whole day while I was being held in solitary with nothing but rodents to accompany me._

"Go get the sword. I'll hold him tight" One of ninjas told the other. He watched him walk away and once he was far enough, he turned his head and looked straight into my eyes…

_Right after Shredder's recovery, he gave two particular foot ninjas the honor to prove their commitment to the clan by finishing off an ignorant fool like me in person._

"I'm sorry Kay" the foot ninja said. "I don't expect you to forgive me but you have to know that I have no other choice! These were master Shredder's orders and I can't disobey them even…even if I have to kill my best friend with my own hands"

So yeah, here I am on my knees while _Malcolm_, whom I thought was my best friend, is giving me shit about how he has to stick up to his master's ass no matter what.

The guy who went to fetch the sword returned and gave the sword to Malcolm impatiently. Malcolm looked at me once more and as he slid the sac over my head he said" Don't worry brother, you won't feel a thing! I'll make sure you'll die honorably"

Die honorably? What's so fucking honorable about dying on a wet rooftop while having a freakin sac over your head?

I heard Malcolm take the sword off its holster and take a deep breath.

I closed my eyes shut even though I couldn't see anything and wished I could have one more shot at life…

They say when you are about to die, you hear a sweet voice guide you to the light…

Well, someone up there mustn't have forgotten about me cus as I was preparing myself for hell, I heard the most pleasant sound on earth…

"COWABUNGA!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R ;)<strong>


End file.
